No Title (It's KyuSung)
by guixiannim
Summary: Tidak ada inspirasi Judul "Dari mana saja kau..?" "Aku hanya pergi dengan teman lamaku, Mianhae.." "Katakan permintaan maafmu pada yogeun, dari tadi dia menunggumu, Dia bilang ingin tidur bersamamu..!" "Mommy...!" KyuSung, Yesung, Kyuhyun, Yogeun, Super Junior.
1. No Title 1

Hai hai...! #LambaiTangan #TebarSesajen :v

Ada yang masih inget ? Boychan..? Guixiannim..? Woii inget ga..? Yaudah #pulang

Eh aku ada FF nih, Seperti biasa, FF aneh :3 udah pernah aku publhis di FB, itupun yang tau fb aku :3

Karena kartu gada yang bener jadi berasa hiatus aja dari FFN :3 Mianhae #Bow

Yaudah nih baca ya.. FF KyuSung, tapi ga tau judulnya apaan /?/ :3

Title : No title..!

Rate : M (Masih Aman...!)

Pair : KyuSung

Cast :

Kyuhyun

Yesung

Yogeun

Siwon

And Other

Happy Reading..! :v

"Daddy... aku ingin mommy mengantarku ke sekolah.. Ne..?" rengek namja kecil yang sangat manis.

"Anniyo.. Jung ajhussi akan mengantarmu yogeun-ah.." jelas kyuhyun mengusap kepala putra tunggalnya.  
>"Shieroo.. Aku ingin mom yang mengantarku ke sekolah.." rengek namja itu sambil terus menghentakan kakinya.<p>

"Aku bisa mengantarnya sebelum bekerja kyu.." jelas yesung membuat namja kecil itu tersenyum senang.  
>"Anni.. lebih baik kau pergi dengan jung ajhussi. Arra..! Jangan membantah atau dad tak akan memperbolehkanmu memakan ice cream lagi..!" ancam kyuhyun membuat putranya diam sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.<p>

"Arraso.. Mom aku pergi.." pamit namja manis itu berjalan ke arah namja cantik yang di panggilnya mom.

"Daddy aku pergi.." pamit yogeun lalu berjalan melewati kyuhyun begitu saja.

"Kyu apa kau yakin tak sarapan..?" tanya yesung tapi kyuhyun sudah beranjak pergi dari sana, membuat yesung tersenyum miris lalu mengambil ranselnya dan berjalan keluar rumah.

"Ajhussi... Apa mom sudah di rumah..?" tanya yogeun berlari menghampiri namja paruh baya yang di panggilnya ajhussi.

"Tuan yesung belum pulang.." jawab namja itu lalu tersenyum dan membawakan ransel yogeun.

"Huh, ajhussi bisa antarkan aku ke universitas mommy..?" pinta yogeun mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau tuan kyuhyun marah..?"  
>"Anniyo,, Ayolah ajhussi... Aku ingin menyusul mommy.. Ne..? Ne..?" pinta yogeun menarik narik ujung kemeja jung ajhussi, membuat namja itu membuang nafasnya tak tega.<p>

"Arraso, ajhussi akan mengantar tuan muda ke kampus. Tapi janji tuan muda tak boleh berlari meninggalkan ajhussi.." kata namja itu membuat yogeun tersenyum.  
>"Ne... Aku tak akan meninggalkan ajhussi,,"<p>

"Baiklah, kajja naik ke mobil.."

.

.

.

.

"Mommy..!" teriak namja kecil berumur 6 tahun saat melihat yesung berjalan di koridor universitasnya,

"Yogeun-ah.. kenapa kau kesini hmm..?" tanya yesung saat yogeun ada di hadapannya, lalu menggendong namja kecil itu.

"Aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan dengan mom.." Pinta namja itu lalu mencium pipi yesung.

"Mana jung ajhussi..?" tanya yesung membuat yogeun menunjuk ke arah di mana namja paruh baya itu mendekati mereka.

"Siang tuan..." sapa jung ajhussi sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Ajhussi jangan memanggilku menggunakan tuan, panggil yesung saja.." kata namja itu risih, dia sudah berkali-kali melarang supir pribadi yogeun itu untuk tidak memanggilnya tuan.

"Tapi tuan, Saya sangat menghormati anda.."  
>"Ne, Tapi aku benar-benar merasa risih ajhussi, ajhussi panggil aku yesung saja.. Ne..?" pinta yesung membuat yogeun tersenyum.<p>

"Ne ajhussi.. Mommy juga sangat tak pantas di panggil dengan sebutan tuan.. Mommy kan sangat cantik.. Ne mom..?" celetuk yogeun tersenyum dengan polosnya, membuat yesung mencubit pipinya dengan wajah kesal.

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali pada mom huh..? bukankah mom tampan..?"

"Anniya,, Mom cantik, Aku dan daddy yang tampan..!"

"Ne terserah kau saja.." kesal yesung lalu menurunkan yogeun.

"Ajhussi kau bisa pulang, Jadwal mengajarku sudah selesai.." kata yesung tersenyum.

"Tapi tuan.. Tuan kyuhyun bisa marah.."

"Ajhussi jangan panggil mommy dengan sebutan tuan.." kata yogeun memelas.

"Kita akan pulang sebelum kyuhyun di rumah.. Ne ajhussi..?"  
>"Arraso yesung-ssi.. Saya pergi.." kata jung ajhussi sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu berbalik pergi.<p>

"Mom.. Bisa kita ke mall..? Aku ingin pergi bersama mommy.." ajak yogeun menarik baju yesung.

"Tapi kita harus pulang sebelum daddymu pulang, Arra..?"

"Arraso.. Mom,, kenapa daddy jarang berbicara dengan mom..?"

"Mungkin dad hanya kelelahan dengan pekerjaannya.."  
>"Tapi daddy tak seperti itu padaku.."<p>

"Sudahlah, kita bersenang-senang sekarang, Ne..?" ajak yesung lalu menggandeng tangan yogeun dan mengajaknya berlari.

"Mom... Mommy aku lelah.." rengek yogeun saat mereka hampir dekat dengan mobil yesung.

"Dasar pemalas,, Kau juga harus olahraga arra..?" kata yesung lalu mengangkat tubuh yogeun.

"Arraso,, Setiap minggu mom juga harus mengajakku olahraga.." kata yogeun lalu mencium pipi yesung.

"Tentu saja, Kalau daddymu mengijinkan.." jawab yesung mengacak rambut yogeun.

.

.

.

"Mom... Aku mau ice cream..." teriak yogeun saat melihat kedai ice cream di sana.

"Kemarin kau sudah memakan ice cream, dad akan marah kalau kau makan ice cream lagi.."  
>"Anniyo, Dadd tak akan tau kalau mommy tak memberitaunya.. Ne..?"<br>"Andwae.. Kau bisa sakit.."  
>"Ayolah mom, hanya satu.. Ne..?"<p>

"Anni.."  
>"Mommy..."<br>"Cho yogeun berhenti merengek atau mom akan menelfon daddymu..?" ancam yesung membuat yogeun terdiam seketika saat mendengar yesung akan menelfon kyuhyun, bukannya dia takut kyuhyun marah karena dia ingin ice cream, dia hanya tak mau daddynya memarahi mommy nya lagi karena mengajaknya pergi berdua.

"Arraso..."

"Yesung-ah..."  
>"Nuguya..?" tanya yesung lalu berbalik dan mendapati namja tampan sedang tersenyum padanya.<p>

"Kau bertambah cantik.." celetuk namja itu sambil mengacak rambut yesung.

"Yaa..! Aku namja woonie..!" ketus yesung membuat namja yang di panggil woonie itu tersenyum.  
>"Kau masih menggemaskan seperti dulu.." kata namja itu mencubit kedua pipi yesung.<p>

"Ajhussi..! Jangan sentuh mommyku..! Atau akan ku adukan pada daddy..!" kata yogeun menarik yesung agar menjauh dari namja itu.

"Yesung.. Dia..?"  
>"Ne, dia anakku.."<br>"Jadi kau..?"  
>"Mianhae woonie.." kata yesung<p>

"Huh.. Kenapa saat aku melamarmu kau tak mau..? Apa kau tak mencintaiku..?"  
>"Aku sudah bilangkan, aku tak bisa berhubungan jarak jauh bertahun-tahun.."<br>"Lalu..? Sekarang aku masih mencintaimu..! Apa kau sudah tak memiliki perasaan padaku..?"

"Mianhae,, Kau sudah lihat kan..? Aku memiliki dia.." kata yesung menunjuk yogeun.

"Huh arraso..." Siwon beralih pada yogeun, berjongkok mengsejajarkan tubuhnya "Hey jagoan,, Kenalkan aku choi siwon.." kata siwon mengulurkan tangannya.  
>"Annyeong ajhussi.. Aku Cho Yogeun.."<br>"Kau sangat cantik seperti mommymu.." kata siwon membuat yogeun menatapnya kesal.

"Anniyo..! Aku tampan seperti dad tau.!"

"Jinja..? Ajhussi rasa kau sangat cantik.."  
>"Mom...! Aku tak suka dengan ajhussi ini.." dengus yogeun memeluk kaki yesung.<p>

"Hey,, Dia hanya bercanda chagi.."

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf ini pendek :3  
>Selamat menunggu ^^<p> 


	2. No Title 2

HAAAIIII..! #TebarBatu :v

Aku lanjut nih.. Mianhae pendek.. ini buat jawab rasa penasaran kalian ^^  
>Ya itung" juga mau hiatus bentar :v ngga lama kok :v paling sebulan :v<p>

Sabar ya :v

Title : No title..!

Rate : M (Masih Aman...!)

Pair : KyuSung

Cast :

Kyuhyun

Yesung

Yogeun

Siwon

And Other

Happy Reading.. ^^

"Yesung... bisa kita bicara..?" tanya siwon serius.

"Ne bicara saja.."  
>"Bukan di sini, Aku juga sedikit tak enak kalau ada yogeun.."<p>

"Arraso, aku akan mengantar yogeun pulang dulu.. Beritahu aku kau ingin kita bertemu di mana."  
>"Bagiamana kalau aku ikut kau mengantarnya pulang..? Aku juga ingin tau rumahmu.."<br>"Huh baiklah tuan choi.." dengus yesung akhirnya, lalu mereka bertiga berjalan ke ara basement.

"Mom kenapa siwon ajhussi bersama kita..?" tanya yogeun polos.

"Siwon ajhussi adalah teman mommy, dan ajhussi ingin bertamu di rumah kita.."  
>"Ahh, kalau begitu nanti ajhussi harus bertemu dad.. Dad sangat tampan sepertiku.. jadi ajhussi tak boleh bilang aku cantik, karena aku sangat mirip dad.. Iya kan mom..?"<p>

"Ne..? Ne kau sangat tampan seperti daddy.." kata yesung membuat yogeun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hmm ajhussi rasa ajhussi tak akan merubah penilaian ajhussi.. Kau memang cantik seperti mommy mu.." kata siwon mengangkat tubuh yogeun ke dalam gendongannya.  
>"Anniyo..! Aku tampan seperti dad..!"<br>"Terserah saja,, Kau tetap cantik.."  
>"Mom...~" rajuk yogeun memberikan puppy eyesnya pada sang mommy.<p>

"Wonnie mengalah saja..!"

"Shiero.." seru siwon membuat yogeun menunduk lesu.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau..?" sinis kyuhyun saat yesung baru saja memasuki rumah, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya berjalan melewatinya acuh sambil menutup korden rumahnya.

"Aku hanya pergi dengan teman lamaku, Mianhae.." jawab yesung menyesal, dia juga sedikit senang karena kyuhyun bertanya seolah dia khawatir padanya.

"Katakan permintaan maafmu pada yogeun, dari tadi dia menunggumu, Dia bilang ingin tidur bersamamu..!" ketus kyuhyun berjalan ke lantai dua membuat yesung menundukan kepalanya.

"Mommy...!" pekik namja berumur 5 tahun berlari memeluk kaki yesung.  
>"Ne chagi.. Kenapa kau belum tidur eoh..? ini sudah malam.." tanya yesung mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi sedikit gembira.<p>

"Aku menunggu mom, Kenapa mommy lama sekali..?"  
>"Mianhae, mom tak tau kalau kau menunggu mom.. Kau sudah menggosok gigimu..?" tanya yesung mengangkat yogeun ke gendongannya.<p>

"Tentu saja,, lihatlah.." kata yogeun menunjukan giginya.

"Kalau begitu kita ke kamarmu.." kata yesung sedikit berlari kecil menaiki tangga membuat yogeun tertawa dan melingkarkan tangannya erat di leher yesung.

.

.

.

"MOMMY...!" jerit namja kecil itu saat dia baru saja membuka matanya dan tak menemukan sang mom di sana.

"MOM...!" Jerit yogeun lagi.

"Huweee... Mommy...!" isak namja kecil itu sambil mengusap air matanya dan ingus yang sedikit keluar dari hidungnya karena menangis.

~Cklek~

"Hey uljima... Kenapa jagoan mom menangis eoh..?" tutur yesung saat dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di lehernya.

"Huwee.. Mommy hikss,, aku hikss kira.. Mom.. Hikss meninggalkanku hikss.." tangis namja itu dan yesung langsung mengangkat namja itu di pangkuannya dan memeluknya sayang.

"Uljima, Mom tak akan meninggalkan yogeunie.. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu hmm..?" tanya yesung lalu mengusap air mata putranya.

"Hikss, Tadi.. Hikss.. Aku bermimpi mom meninggalkanku hikss.. lalu.. Hiks lalu.. dad juga tak mau hikss.. mencari mommy.." jelas yogeun sesenggukan membuat yesung tersenyum dan terus menghapus air mata yogeun.

"Uljima,, Sekarang mom ada di sini kan..?" kata yesung menenangkan putranya lalu mengecup dahi yogeun "Apa kau lupa kata daddy..? Daddy bilang namja tak boleh menangis.. Kenapa sekarang yogeun menangis..?"  
>"Aku hanya hikss takut mom hikss.. pergi.."<p>

"Arra.. Mom berjanji mom tak akan meninggalkan yogeun, sekarang hentikan tangisanmu,, ne..?" bujuk yesung membuat yogeun mengusap ingusnya dan tersenyum.

"Saranghae mom.." kata namja kecil itu lalu memeluk yesung.

"Nado chagi.."

"Apa mom akan pergi lari hari ini..?" tanya yogeun.

"Tentu saja.. Sekarang kau harus mandi, mom akan meminta Shin ajhumma menyiapkan pakaianmu.." kata yesung menurunkan yogeun dari pangkuannya membuat namja itu berdecak kesal.

"Aku ingin ikut mommy lari,, Mom bilang aku juga harus olahraga.." rajuk yogeun dengan bibir yang dia kerucutkan.

"Dad akan marah kalau kau pergi dengan mom tanpa ijin dad, sekarang kau harus mandi,, Mom pergi.." kata yesung beranjak dari duduknya.

"Chankkman mom.. Aku punya ide.." kata yogeun tersenyum evil lalu berlari keluar dari kamar yesung.

"Daddy masih tidur sangat pulas.. Jadi aku bisa ikut mom.." kata yogeun senang saat memasuki kamar yesung.

"Bagaimana kalau daddymu bangun..?"  
>"Anniya, dad tak akan bangun cepat, Ne mom..? Aku ingin ikut mommy.." pinta yogeun dengan puppy eyesnya.<p>

"Arraso,, Kajja kita berangkat.." kata yesung akhirnya, menggandeng yogeun keluar rumah.

.

.

.

"Mom.. aku benar-benar lelah.." rajuk yogeun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap keringatnya.

"Karena kau pemalas..!" Ejek yesung tersenyum membuat yogeun mendecak sebal.

"Kim yesung kau..!" ~PLAK~  
>"DAD..." Pekik yogeun saat melihat daddynya kyuhyun menampar pipi kiri yesung hingga mengalir sedikit darah di ujung bibir namja manis itu.<p>

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG..? BUKANKAH AKU TAK MENGIJINKANMU MEMBAWA YOGEUN PERGI BERDUA..!" Bentak Kyuhyun keras membuat yesung menunduk gemetar.

"APA KAU BODOH KIM YESUNG..!"

"HYA JAWAB AKU..!" Kyuhyun menarik kerah kaos yang di pakai yesung membuat namja manis itu sedikit menjinjit karena kyuhyun mengangkat kerahnya.

"Daddy ini bukan salah mom dad..." bela yogeun yang sama sekali tak di hiraukan kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bisu kim..?" tanya kyuhyun sinis ~Bughk~ kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh yesung sehingga membentur tembok membuat yesung meringis kesakitan sambil terduduk.

"DAD..." Pekik yogeun lalu berlari menghampiri yesung.

"Mommy gwaenchana..?" tanya yogeun lembut, mengusap darah yang mengalir di bibir mommynya.

"Cho yogeun naik ke kamar mu..!" Perintah kyuhyun membuat yogeun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Cho yogeun..!"  
>"Shiero.. Daddy akan memukul mommy nanti.." kata yogeun menatap kyuhyun yang benar-benar marah.<p>

"CHO YOGEUN NAIK KE KAMARMU SEKARANG JUGA..!" suara kyuhyun meninggi membuat air mata yogeun mengalir begitu saja, ini baru pertama kalinya kyuhyun membentak dirinya.

"Mom..~" panggil yogeun membuat yesung tersenyum.

"Uljima.. Naiklah ke kamarmu, Mom baik-baik saja.." kata yesung lembut, mengusap air mata putranya.

"CHO YOGEUN..!" Teriak kyuhyun lagi, membuat yogeun langsung berlari menaiki tangga, meninggalkan kedua namja itu.

"Apa kau masih tak mau bicara Kim..?" tanya kyuhyun berjongkok di hadapan yesung, menatap namja itu dengan raut menghina.

"Mianhae.." kata yesung pelan.

"Hanya itu..? Kau selalu mengatakan maaf, maaf dan maaf.. Tapi kau mengulanginya..! AKU BENAR-BENAR MUAK DENGANMU..!"

"Mianhae kyu... Tadi yogeun yang memaksaku.."  
>"Cih.. Sekarang kau berani menyalahkan Anakku..? Kau ingin mati kim..?"<p>

"Dengar..!" Kyuhyun mencengram dagu yesung, mengangkatnya sampai mata mereka bertatapan "Sekali lagi kau mengajaknya pergi.. Akan ku pastikan kau pergi dari hidupnya..! SELAMANYA..!" kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan yesung begitu saja, berjalan acuh menaiki tangga, tanpa perduli namja di belakangnya menangis.

.

.

.

~Cklek~

"Mommy...~ Hikss.. Mom mianhae... Hiks.. mianhae..."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kesal saat mendapati putranya menangis karena yesung, dia menghampiri namja kecil itu, mengusap rambutnya.

"Hey jagoan dad kenapa menangis eoh..?"

"Dad.. Hikss.. Dad.. kenapa.. hikss Dad.. Hikss Memukul.. hikss mommy..?" tanya yogeun sesenggukan, membuat kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Hentikan tangismu.. kau namja atau yeoja hmm..? Bukankah dad sudah bilang..? Namja tak boleh menangis..? Jangan menangis.." tutur kyuhyun menghapus air mata yogeun.

"Kenapa dad hikss.. memukul mommy..?" tanya yogeun lagi.

"Hentikan tangismu.."

Mendengar itu, yogeun langsung menghapus air matanya, meredam suara tangisnya dan mengusap ingus yang merembes begitu saja.

"Sekarang pergi mandi, Dad akan menyuruh Shin ajhumma menyiapkan pakaianmu.. Dad harus bekerja.." kata kyuhyun mengacak rambut yogeun.

"Daddy belum menjawab pertanyaanku.." kata yogeun memelas dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Sejak kapan anak daddy bertingkah imut seperti ini eh..? Pergi mandi..! Arra..!" suruh kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Apa aku boleh berlatih piano dengan mommy..?" tanya yogeun berdiri di ranjangnya.

"Kau harus mengerjakan tugasmu..! Dan juga soal matematika yang dad berikan kemarin..!"

"Setelah itu aku boleh berlatih piano dengan mommy..?" tanya yogeun lagi sambil sedikit melompat di atas ranjangnya.

"Arraso.. Tapi jangan keluar rumah..! Selesaikan dulu semua tugasmu..!"  
>"SIAP DAD..!" seru yogeun sambil memberi hormat pada daddynya, membuat kyuhyun tersenyum lalu melenggang pergi.<p>

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_Buat yang udah review makasih ya ^^  
>maaf ga aku bales :D Lagi males ngetik :D :D Udah malem juga, anak kecil harus bobok kan ^^ besok mau sekolah :v<em>

_review lagi ya ^^ #Maksa _


End file.
